


PoI

by JenWren



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Morior invictus

Серый карцер пропитан запахом едкой гнили, тут унылой вечностью кажется каждый час. Про наказанных, похоже, опять забыли, как и раньше забывали уже не раз. На холодном полу ни коврика нет, ни пледа, за окошком – маленьким, тусклым – уже темно. И похоже, кто оставлен был без обеда, тот без ужина останется заодно.  
Итальянцев еще поди переплюнь в гордыне – чем стучаться в двери и жалко проситься вон, тот, что старше, дает второму урок латыни на примере «умираю, непобежден».  
Педагоги детдома вздыхают – неисправимы, несмотря на весь набор примененных мер…  
Что такое карцер гордым потомкам Рима? Ведь душой свободен каждый легионер.

Встав на путь, что им сулили по всем приметам – на тот путь, что очень редко чреват добром – так, со звучным латинским словом и пистолетом, дальше шли они по жизни всегда вдвоем.  
И когда безумным маревом раскаленным наступил для них конец привычных времен, то один за второго умер непобежденным, а второй за двоих остался, непобежден.


	2. И не только Рут

На последнем жесте, движении, взгляде, слове, на последней попытке вдоха, финальной точке – до последней капли горячей упрямой крови, до последнего символа кода в программной строчке – отгоняя противную слабость последней дрожи, на последний рывок вперед экономя силы -- дотянуть немного дальше, чем просто можешь, продержаться дольше, чем так бы тебя хватило.  
Чтоб потом, уходя от последней своей атаки, переделать шаблон игры, пересечь границы, потому что в последний миг средь абстракций знаки оживают там, где сердце кончает биться -- в той вселенной, где правят волны, структуры, биты, где средь хаоса в темноте расцветают числа, в той вселенной, где все варианты вовеки слиты и поэтому смерть как факт не имеет смысла.


	3. Сказочка

Если срезать с этой истории все лишнее – до костей, то получится старая-старая сказка про двух детей, заплутавших в лесу, бредущих сквозь колючки и бурелом – в том лесу, который и жизнь, и любовь, и все целиком. Средь колючих ошибок – многих, причем, все больше своих, тех, что сделаны поодиночке, но ранят уже двоих – и когда ни звезды на небе, а в душе и в чаще темно, даже если держаться за руки, не выбраться все равно.  
И том, что, играя с бездной, помни: настанет срок – и из моря восстанет древний, поэтический, грозный рок. Точно чудище пред Персеем он поднимется в полный рост – по-шекспировски неизбежен и по-гречески страшен и прост.  
И о том, что ни смерть, ни бегство не решение всех проблем, а возможность второго шанса дают далеко не всем.  
И о том, что смерть – это тоже конец счастливый почти, если ты, умирая, спасаешь то, что важно тебе спасти.


	4. Шапочка

Джон из тех храбрецов, кто не знает понятья «страх», кто привык шагать по жизни тропою риска, кто опасность встретит с шуткою на губах и не дрогнет, коль смерть с косой подступает близко.  
Он способен выпасть с четвертого этажа и, встряхнувшись, продолжить драться, как так и надо. Перочинный ножик крепко в зубах держа, он один идет против вражеского отряда. Он выходит безоружный на автомат, с автоматом – навстречу бронеавтомобилю. Доблесть Джона – как брильянт в миллион карат, но должны мы воздать хвалу заодно и стилю.  
Пусть в Нью-Йорке найдется иных храбрецов с полста, что спасают мир из пучины вселенских сует, но у Джона есть особенная черта: он всегда наденет шапочку, если дует.  
Коль опасностей прочих в жизни твоей с лихвой, ни чему прибавлять к ним прелести менингита. Джон всегда готов рискнуть своей головой, но в мороз она будет шапочкою прикрыта.  
В теплой шапочке он по крышам бежит стремглав, в теплой шапочке он стреляет врагам в коленки. И закон притяженья в тысячный раз поправ, в теплой шапочке лезет вверх по отвесной стенке.

Мы не знаем, насколько Джон был ребенком мил – может, дрался он, грубил или бил баклуши. Только знаем твердо: бабушку он любил. И не рвался ей назло отморозить уши.  
«Слышишь, Джонни, -- всегда твердила она всерьез. – Ты как вырастешь, будь хоть гангстером, хоть шпионом – но не смей выходить без шапочки на мороз». И совет был усвоен накрепко юным Джоном.  
Не костюмом единым прекрасен отважный Джон. Воспевать его мы готовы в стихах и прозе. И средь многих достоинств первым отметим: он никогда не гуляет без шапочки на морозе!


	5. Такая банальная история

Взгляд агента Доннелли не светел, грусть в груди сидит сродни занозе. Ах, какую женщину он встретил — но она, похоже, мафиози.

Подлую натуру этой крали с виду ничего не выдавало: список послужной был идеален, и уста ее — красней коралла. Как она стреляла по мишени! Сколько неги в стройном было стане… Как лучист был кроткий взгляд олений! Как высок процент был задержаний… Как она раскручивала лихо самое запутанное дело, выделяясь, как в ночи шутиха, средь коллег центрального отдела. Грудь, как будто соком налитая, и бульдожья сыщицкая хватка...  
Доннелли смотрел, от страсти тая, как на солнце тает шоколадка.  
Он в ней видел нежную лаванду, видел в ней бесценную камею. Звал ее: иди ко мне в команду — а стучало сердце: будь моею.  
Правду говорят, что бабы дуры, ведь она со всем ее талантом завела вульгарные амуры с проходящим в деле фигурантом. От такого явно жди подвоха — хмырь в пальто, высокий и угрюмый. Чем она прельстилась в нем, дуреха? Кто вообще он будет без костюма?  
Доннелли ни много и ни мало — душу распахнул пред этой цацей. А она ресницами махала — и сливала планы операций.  
Страх агенту Доннелли неведом, долг в нем превалирует над личным. Он за ней пойдет сегодня следом — и возьмет голубчиков с поличным…


	6. Агент Картер тоже девочка

Кто опять вас сбил со следа, детектив?  
Кто в костюме столь внезапен и красив?  
Кто вам голову морочил столько раз —  
Да и впредь еще морочить будет вас?

Кто в шаблон не попадает ни один:—  
Не преступник — и не честный гражданин,  
Ускользающ, словно пламя на ветру,  
И ведет свою рисковую игру?

Кто рассказывать не хочет ни о чем,  
Но стоит у вас, как ангел, за плечом  
И приходит к вам на выручку, когда  
В переулках караулит вас беда?

Кто и вас в итоге сможет увести  
За собою по опасному пути —  
И кого спасать придется, например,  
Вам под носом ЦРУ и ФБР?

Испытать с кем вам судьба подарит шанс  
Очень чистый, очень искренний броманс –  
Но краснеть при этом жгучею волной,  
С ним оставшись на ночь в комнате одной?

Поцелуй чей будет нежен и глубок  
В час, когда к вам встанет гибель на порог?


	7. Сказка про Фаско

У детектива Фаско не жизнь, а просто сказка. Суровая такая, для взрослых, без купюр. Найдется ли для Фаско счастливая развязка — загадка и для самых всеведущих натур.  
Есть в детективе Фаско преступная закваска, а с нею, как известно, недолго до беды. Коль мафия для Фаско — прожектор и указка, получат по заслугам злонравия плоды.  
Вот как-то ехал Фаско — в машине было тряско. В наручниках томился потенциальный труп. Но вышло с ним у Фаско полнейшее фиаско: тот оказался Ризом и двинул Фаско в зуб.  
Спасибо, есть у Фаско бронежилет и каска — и даже пуля в спину вреда не принесла. Но от нее у Фаско в мозгах случилась встряска — и перестал ходить он кривой дорожкой зла.  
Пусть и теперь у Фаско сплошная свистопляска, пускай забот различных примерно до хрена, зато у кармы Фаско совсем иная краска — не то чтоб белоснежна, но все же не черна.  
Да, миновали Фаско и слава, и огласка (пусть первое и в минус, второе — явно в плюс). Слепой Фемиды маска не хмурилась на Фаско, тюрьмой не омрачился их сладостный союз.  
Есть песик-друг у Фаско, и есть для пса колбаска, но не найти свободных хотя бы полчаса. Ах, детективу Фаско нужны любовь и ласка! При этом хорошо бы, не только чтоб от пса.  
Домой плетется Фаско, усталый, как савраска. Он все, что надо, сделал, везде, где смог, проник. А для чего у Фаско всегда в кармане смазка? Ну, мало ли, наверно, осталась от улик.


	8. Ящик водки и всех обратно

Наплевав на доводы логики и резонов,  
Мы спасали героев долгие пять сезонов  
(Это был, заметим, постмодернизм почти –  
Ибо весь сериал о том, как бы всех спасти  
Сценаристам же доверять мы не можем тут:  
Эти гады кого захотят, так того убьют).

Котик Доннелли, гангстер Райли, дурной стажер –  
Всех спасали мы бескорыстно до неких пор  
И в порыве негодованья почти святом  
Уползали Тони – и Карла еще потом.

Их спасали мы просто так – от большой любви  
И по принципу: если нравишься нам – живи.  
Так что сами были очень удивлены,  
Когда вдруг они нам для дела стали нужны.  
(Но стажера мы отправили в институт:  
Вот младенцев нам еще не хватало тут!)

А теперь, порвав финал на британский флаг,  
Говорим мы авторитетно, что было – так:

Как положено по сюжету, Элайас Финча  
Выводил, вовсю рискуя собой, из клинча  
И, косплея Рут, отстреливался с двух рук,  
Только слишком уж много было врагов вокруг.  
И его, как водится, верная смерть ждала,  
Если б Тони не вышел с пушкой из-за угла  
И, с щемящей нежностью выдохнув: «Здравствуй, босс»,  
Не устроил так, что и сам Элайас уполз.

Правда, в этой картине осталось одно пятно:  
То, что Финча у них похитили все равно.

Едем дальше. Итак, финал – и на крыше Риз  
Со щемящей нежностью смотрит на Финча вниз  
И совсем по-детски счастлив, как идиот,  
Что за Финча он, а не Финч за него умрет.

Только в этот драматичный красивый миг  
Чей-то наглый голос ему говорит: «А фиг!»  
И на крышу выходит, Ризу испортив план,  
Некто Райли – бывший гангстер и хулиган.  
(Подлатав от ран, полученных при стрельбе,  
Риз и Финч его оставили при себе  
И с тех пор продолжали воспитывать и пасти,  
Чтобы он невзначай не сбился опять с пути).  
Пусть вдвоем от толпы отстреливаться – не мед,  
Но по времени некий выигрыш все ж дает  
И суровой арифметики прост закон:  
Джон и Райли – сложат больше врагов, чем Джон.

Дальше быстрой нарезкой кадров мелькает ряд,  
Где им Доннелли на помощь ведет отряд,  
Но потом дают очень крупно во весь экран  
Карла с Тони, которым достался отдельный план.

Эти двое спешат тем временем в арсенал,  
Где (мы помним) Карл очень много всего собрал --  
Неужели ж в арсенале среди всего  
Не найдется, скажем, комплекса ПВО?  
Отыскав его, Тони с азартным огнем в глазах  
Говорит, мол, теперь устроим большой бабах,  
А Элайас, неколебимый весь как стена,  
Рассчитав траекторию, комплекс наводит на  
Тот зловещий спутник, который как раз завис  
Над высоткой, где отбивается с Райли Риз.

Карл и Тони, собой прекрасные как заря,  
Спутник бьют, как охотник осенью – глухаря  
И осколки красивым каскадом летят в Гудзон,  
Не задев ни одной из жилых многолюдных зон.

И понятно любому зрителю в сей момент,  
Что вот это и есть решительный хэппиэнд  
И герои, слегка утомленные кутерьмой,  
Все в бинтах и шрамах едут к себе домой,  
По дороге еще прихватив из больницы Рут.  
К черту водку! Зато они все – живые! – тут.


	9. Снимается кино

**Режиссер:**  
Сдвой ряды, снимаем сцену в баре…  
Риз не бей их всех в один прием!  
При таком размашистом ударе  
Мы массовку вряд ли наберем.  
Шоу, не взрывай пока кутузку –  
Все равно уйдет при монтаже.  
Зои, застегни немедля блузку –  
Рейтинг нам присвоили «П-Ж».

 **Риз, томно и бархатно, мурлыкающим голосом:**  
На кой мне ляд костюм? Я должен быть брутален!  
Косуху мне б сюда и к ней мотоциклет…  
Ну ладно, я пошел… Финч! План не идеален.  
В нем слишком сложно все, а мордобоя нет.

 **Режиссер:**  
Момент, момент… А как же сцена с Тони?  
Вот это драчка вышла первый сорт.  
Давай-ка понежней, в таком, интимном, знаешь, тоне:  
Мол, Финч, кому бы мне еще начистить морд?

 **Сценарист, вбегает, размахивая поддельными документами на имя Гарольда Кингфишера:**  
Можно, Финч побудет зимородком?  
 **Режиссер:**  
Да хоть птичкой-тупиком, черт с ним.  
 **Финч:**  
На таком задании коротком  
Мне вообще не нужен псевдоним.

 **Рут, нежно:**  
Ах, Финч, зачем вам Риз? Пусть лучше выпьет яда.  
Давайте вместе хакнем Пентагон…

 **Режиссер, поспешно:**  
Нет, Пентагон пока еще не надо  
Еще второй не начался сезон.

 **Девушка с хлопушкой:**  
Дубль три тысячи сто сорок восемь.

 **Риз, вытаскивая пистолет:**  
Снова к русским тянутся все нити…  
 **Элайас:**  
Русских как-то много, вашу мать!  
 **Русская мафия, торопливо:**  
Эй, братва! Коленки берегите!  
Риз уже готовится стрелять!

 **Режиссер:**  
Карл, давай поласковей ухмылку,  
Риз в тебе нащупал слабину.  
 **Элайас, мечтательно:**  
Посадите Риза в морозилку…  
 **Тони, с надеждой:**  
Босс, а можно я в него стрельну?

 **Сценарист, снова вбегает, размахивая листочком:**  
Вот номер! Новый! Только с телефона!  
Все:  
Ах, чей же он?  
Сценарист:  
Конечно же, Леона…

 **Финч и Риз, со стоном:**  
Опять Леон!  
Режиссер:  
А вот и он!

**(Двое наивных, жизни не знающих гангстеров вносят связанного Леона, вверх тормашками. Риз привычно стреляет им по коленкам. Леон шмякается).**

**Леон:**  
Упссссссс…

(Слышится топот разбегающейся мафиозной массовки).

 **Риз:**  
Куда же вы, куда? Зачем? В какие дали?

 **Режиссер:**  
Стоять! Назад! Мы драку не досняли!  
Риз, бей их всех со страстью, но не очень…

 **Риз:**  
Вот я сейчас не понял – это как?

 **Машина:**  
Вы можете снимать тут хоть до ночи,  
А у меня в программе новый баг…


End file.
